


Commit To The Bit?

by AloefiedEgg



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Commit To The Bit, Edged, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Joke Turned Smut, Jokes, LGBT, LGBTQ, Live On Stream, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Secret Crush, Secret Masturbation, Secret love, Smut, Teasing, crankiplier - Freeform, mutual crush, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Mark and Ethan start to joke around live on stream, but which one of them will back out first?
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays, Markiplier/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Stream Starting In 5..4...3....

**Author's Note:**

> No harm or ill will to anyone! Thank you for considering this fic!

Mark smiled, picking up things around the couch and getting ready for another charity stream. Ethan should be coming over soon, Tyler couldn't come since he was busy and Amy as well as Kathryn had already had plans, so it was just the two of them and a camera. Wouldn't be a problem, since they have great on-screen chemistry, but it felt kind of lonely in a way. No matter, Ethan was on his way and Mark had to finish getting couch-cam set up. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Could only be him," Mark thought, walking up to the door. He put a hand on the handle, turned it, and looked up to see Ethan's smiling face. Mark got that feeling again, light, airy, nervousness always followed behind Ethan's presence, Mark noted. This had been happening for months, and Mark never really knew why. It felt similar to love, but it couldn't be, seeing as Mark was straight and this feeling was much more intense. "Hey Mark!" Ethan said excitedly, "Ready to start getting r- Hey wait why is your face so red? Are you sick?" Mark gently touched his face before realizing it had to be that weird effect Ethan had on Mark.

"Don't worry I'm just a little toasty" Mark replied, cleansing Ethan of his concern.

"Alright, thank goodness!" Ethan smiled. 

"Everything is pretty much set up already, just need to check to see if Streamlabs is good and we'll be ready and rarin' to go!" Mark said, responding to Ethan's smile with one of his own, noting how caring he was. "Sweet!" Ethan responded excitedly, sitting down on the couch as Mark finalized some settings and the stream began. Donations flowed in, with requests they'd do like "Put on the ball gag" and "Taze yourself" if the donations matched the difficulty of the tasks. Suddenly, there was one that surprised them. "Butterfly Kiss!" from a fan who donated $50. "Not for that little!" Ethan jokingly responded, "But I'll boop him!" he announced, pressing his finger lightly onto Mark's nose. Mark felt the heat in his face rise again, he was blushing, Mark had decided. "Must have been subconscious embarrassment," Mark noted mentally. The chat, however, noticed his blushing and decided to announce it out loud. "Mark blushed when you booped him Ethan!" Someone donated $70 to say. Ethan looked over to see, and was met with truth. "You okay Mark?" Ethan asked, half-joking. 

"Other than that being weird as hell, yeah," He joked in response, pretending he didn't actually think the boop felt kind of nice. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened, "$1000 from KaitlenPlier, Butterfly Kiss" Ethan read off, just as surprised as Mark. 

"Well I guess we h-have to now" Mark accidentally stuttered. "I guess we do," Ethan blushed lightly. Why was Ethan acting so weird about it? Why was Mark? What was the problem here? They were just friends, so it's not like it would Mean anything. Slowly, Mark leaned in. Ethan froze up, and Mark began to feel flustered. Gently, Mark pressed his nose against Ethan's. Ethan's face turned a bright red, and the chat went wild, Tiltify was filling up with donations asking for things but Mark couldn't even see them. That was, until a highlighted one that said, "Kiss Ethan's neck!" for another $1000. Damn it. Ethan saw it too, and began to look like he wanted it almost. The lust in his eyes was more readable than a children's book, as Mark did as chat asked and placed a soft kiss on Ethan's neck. Ethan moaned softly into Mark's ear, making Ethan more red than ever as chat heard it. The requests got dirtier and dirtier, people getting banned from chat entirely for the graphic things they asked of them. Ethan blushed heavily as Mark turned away from him, the same intense blush covering his face. "Hey look we reached our goal!" Mark said, trying to play it off as if nothing had happened between Mark and Ethan just then. 

"We can end the stream then!" Ethan said, quickly heading off to end it. Mark blushed even further, recognizing how this must look. Ethan closed up the laptops displaying chat and themselves and went off to the bathroom hurriedly. Mark was concerned, but figured he needed space. 10 minutes passed by before Mark began to grow worried and went to check on Ethan. Suddenly, he heard a noise in the bathroom. Soft moans like earlier, moans that sounded familiar. Ethan's moans. He was moaning something in specific. A word. Then, Mark realized what it was. Ethan was moaning Mark's name. 

Mark wanted to knock, but what would happen if he did? Ethan would get mad or embarrassed, no in-between. So Mark went to walk away. Suddenly, he felt something in him. In his stomach- no, lower. Mark was aroused, aroused by the sound of Ethan masturbating to the thought of him. Mark had to be straight, so why, why. No time to think about it now, Ethan was in the only bathroom by the living room and Mark needed to fix himself and then finish taking everything from stream down. Slowly, as to not alert Ethan who was still moaning his name, Mark sat down leaning against the door. The space beneath the door was less than half an inch, so there's no way Ethan would notice his shadow becoming apparent. Unzipping his pants, Mark pulled out his now fully erect dick. He started to stroke it, knowing he just had to stay quiet, Mark didn't know what to do, he wouldn't be able to do it alone. Tucking away his length, he headed to the living room, put on a the ball gag sitting on the couch, and gagged himself. It felt nice to be bound up like that, Mark thought. Why, why was he enjoying all of this? Once again he silently sat down in front of the door and pulled out his cock. As Ethan made a beautiful symphony of moans in the background, quite apparently edging himself as Mark could hear him saying things like "No not yet" and "Mark wouldn't let you", Mark began to stroke himself, any stray moans escaping his throat were caught by the ball gag as he stroked and stroked, thinking of Ethan. He thought of how Ethan would be great at this, with his nimble hands and beautiful eyes. How he could see Ethan bobbing his head up and down on Mark's shaft. Suddenly, an even louder moan erupted out from behind him, making Mark cum heavily all over his hand. 


	2. From Between Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's point of view reveals something we already know.

Ethan had just started the stream when he noticed things starting to get out of control in chat. With just the two of them, it was inevitable you'd see things like "Kiss!" and all that, but there was no way they'd do something like that on stream. Or rather there's no way Mark would, Ethan would do anything chat wanted to and with Mark if only he would even want to. Mark was on a completely different level from Ethan. Mark was handsome, smart, pretty, and even kind. What more could a boy want, right? The only thing is, he's straight, so there's nothing to do about it but admire him in secrecy and dream about him. Dreaming about him, no, imagining him, it was one of Ethan's favorite things to do. Whether Mark was touching his body or just holding him close in bed, Ethan did everything in his power to supplement him not actually being there. Then came a donation that had another request they couldn't fulfill but enough money that they probably should. Mark was straight, and that was that, or so Ethan thought. Looking up at Mark, suddenly his face was close to Ethan's, then, their noses pressed against each other. The moment went by in an instant. Soon after, however, was a donation suggesting Mark kiss Ethan's neck, which wasn't much to Mark obviously, as he did it no problem. To Ethan though? He'd fantasized about that numerous times. Hurriedly, Ethan ran to the bathroom after rushing to turn everything off, knowing his face was bright red. Yes, so was Mark's, but he knew that was out of embarrassment, just like the first time it had happened earlier on stream. He heard his phone vibrate, knowing it was probably someone concerned about the ending of the stream, he left it and put his phone on the bathroom counter. He quickly realized he was hard, and not like kinda hard, hard hard. Uncomfortably hard. He had to sort himself out. 

He locked the bathroom door, figuring Mark would be out in the living room taking everything down from the stream. Slowly, he began to palm at his pants' crotch before just taking them off and starting to massage the bulge in his underwear. Slowly he took out his dick, and did what he normally would if he was home, since he figured he had the privacy. He closed his eyes, picturing Mark, "Why will he jack me off today?" he thought. Slowly, his mind drifted into fantasy. 

-+*^*+-

Ethan blushed, Mark having just started to kiss his neck gently. This time, he didn't leave him like that. Instead of asking if Ethan was okay, Mark began to massage the bulge in his pants, suggesting Ethan take them off. "You were so well behaved on stream today, Eeth," Mark smiled, "But now? This has to happen. Live. What a shame, right?" He finished, his smile contorting into an arousing smirk. Ethan smiled back, "Please give it to me," Ethan begged, playing it up for the camera. "If you insist," he returned, taking out Ethan's dick and starting to stroke him slowly. "Mark...Mark...." Ethan moaned, in and out of his fantasy. He begged more and more, moaning louder and louder as he got close, when suddenly, "Don't cum without my permission, babe," Mark said, looking down at Ethan with a dominant and powerful smile adorning his face. Ethan nodded reluctantly, trying not to cum. "I won't cum, you won't let me" he said, once again aloud. "But Mark, I want to so bad, please let me..." Ethan moaned as Mark continued to stroke him. "Fine, cum for me, love," Mark replied with mercy and love. Ethan came heavily into Mark's hand, smiling and dangling his tongue out of his mouth as he moaned Mark's name loudly. 

-+*^*+-

Ethan rode the waves of pleasure before opening his eyes. His phone had gone off lots during that time, still must have been the people trying to ask about the stream, although he knew he could just tell them everything was fine later and get off with no upsettedness from them. I mean, it was a weird stream after all, they'd be understanding. His ears were ringing, and he felt in his throat that he'd said everything out loud, but he figured no one heard so it shouldn't be a problem. That's when he decided to open the door. He stood up shakily, his legs quivering with the aftershock, and cleaned himself off with the toilet paper that was close by. Then, he zipped up his pants and walked over to the door, opening it with ease and feeling it push toward him a bit. A 'thump' informed him that something had fallen. Looking down, he realized it wasn't a something. It was a some _one._ Mark was gagged by a ball gag, messy haired, and laying on the floor. Examining more of him revealed he was covered in cum and his dick was out. Ethan and Mark blushed heavily and stuttered out, "I-I CAN EXPLAIN!" at the same time, Ethan shaking his head and saying, "N-NO I...I started it..."

"No! You didn't man I...uh...do you...wanna fuck me?" Mark responded, dumbfounded by Ethan's reaction. Ethan ashamedly nodded his head and looked away from Mark. Immediately, Ethan realized he said 'Wanna'. As in 'want to'. As in, do you want to fuck me. What was he impl-

Mark grabbed Ethan's hand, standing up and leading him to the couch. Then, Mark laid him down and unzipped his pants. Ethan looked surprised by how quickly things had escalated, but he wasn't upset by it. Just then, there was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark panicked, zipping up his pants and fixing himself in general. He took off his ball gag and looked at the door with a panicked fear. Ethan was the one who went to answer it, as he was the cleanest of the two, but when he saw Amy outside, he had no clue what was about to happen. Ethan gave Mark a panicked glance, and Mark went back to the bathroom. Ethan's phone was sitting on the counter repeatedly buzzing, Mark decided to see what was making all the noise when suddenly he saw texts from all of their friends. Horrifyingly, he took the lav from his shirt that he'd forgotten to take off and noticed there was a light flickering. It was recording. It's a direct to source recording system, so the only thing it could be recording to is a computer. They'd just delete the file, he thought. But then, he thought about how his friends would know. The stream wasn't off. The stream hadn't been ended. They forgot to end the stream. Mark saw the texts, and began to feel his heart race in panic. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the bathroom door. "It was all live" Mark said, panicking as he held his mic, noticing the lav's light turning off implying it was no longer recording. They were going to think Mark and Ethan had sex. Mark's muffled moans, Ethan moaning Mark's name, everything pointed to it. "Fuck, couch cam," Mark realized, they'd seen it too. panic washed over Mark again and again as new details arose in his mind. He pulled Ethan into the bathroom, who was the one knocking at the door. "What do we do," Mark asked, frantically. "I don't know we have to..I don't know Mark" Ethan replied, panic and fear in his voice. They weren't a couple, weren't even that into each other, they were just men. Men who were hard and had to do whatever they-

"You wanted to have sex with me didn't you Mark," Ethan asked, semi-rhetorically. 

"Yes, I did, but that's just-" Mark started but was abruptly cut off by a kiss from Ethan. It was such a passionate deep kiss that it pushed Mark backwards into the bathroom floor so he was laying down. Ethan got on his hands and knees, both knees on either side of Mark's hips, and began to press himself against Mark. Mark moaned deeply as the feeling of Ethan drove him hungry for more. As if he understood Mark's thoughts Ethan unzipped mark's pants and took off his own. He pulled Mark's once-again-hard dick from his underwear and began to stroke it with his hand which he had spat on, and before long he took off his own underwear. Drooling over Mark's cock, he covered it in his warm spit before pressing it up against his hole, moaning as if he'd cum just then. Slowly, he lowered himself onto it, moaning louder and louder the more went in and out of him. He rode Mark, making Mark moan in response as he felt pleasure like no other. Ethan went up and down on Mark again and again, the sounds of their skin connecting being enough to keep fueling the fire between them. Ethan leaned forward, kissing Mark as Mark helped Ethan by thrusting up into him and holding his hip with one hand and Ethan's cheek with the other. As he continued to fuck Ethan senseless, pounding in and out of him relentlessly, Ethan moaned even louder and had to muffle it by biting into Mark's neck roughly. That was enough to drive Mark over the edge, as he filled Ethan with his cum and Ethan moaned and came from the feeling of being filled to the brim just like he'd always dreamed of. They laid on top of each other, basking in the waves of pleasure washing over both of them again and again as Mark's legs twitched and quivered along with his length, still inside of Ethan. Ethan had cum all over his stomach as well as Mark's, feeling particularly dirty for that. 

Mark pulled out, gently helping Ethan down and beside him. As they laid on the bathroom floor together, they felt closer than ever. Mark pulled Ethan in for a hug, looking deep into his eyes soon after. They had rolled to face each other now, as they held each other close and basked in the love they'd gained for each other through the time they pleasured each other. "How long have you liked me like that?" Ethan asked. "Me? I can't remember, a few months maybe," Mark replied, "I didn't think it was love until now though."

"Of course you didn't, you gorgeous fuckin' himbo," Ethan laughed, snuggling into Mark's chest. Mark smiled, the warmth of Ethan making him happier than he'd ever been and lighter than air. "I love you Ethan," Mark said sweetly, "I love you too, Mark," Ethan replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed, if not feel free to leave criticism!


End file.
